


And only stars from illuminator lit this peaceful picture.

by frandal



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Galra Keith (Voltron), Galra Lance (Voltron), M/M, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 21:45:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16668874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frandal/pseuds/frandal
Summary: Sometimes if you don't sleep then you can become a witness of interesting things.





	And only stars from illuminator lit this peaceful picture.

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my native language so i'm sorry for mistakes i can possibly make. If you find it let me know please because i want to learn language better. I will be glad to any help.
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy this!

When characters began to blur before her eyes, Pidge thought she should have some rest. But her family was still lost and she had work to do, so Katie put thoughts about nap out of her mind. 

She walked out of her room and entered the hall, which met her with soft light of the star map and strange sounds. "Like a little engine..." flashed through Katie's mind. She listened carefully and distinguished that it was two sound sources from big couch. It scared her a little. Pidge went around the piece of alien furniture and covered her mouth with her hand trying to hold back laugh. A sweet sight came before her eyes - two galras were sleeping on the couch. But the fun part was they literally purred. 

Keith and Lance touchingly clung to each other as if they were afraid of losing themselves again. It wasn't surprisingly, not after events of last year. They were forced to stop being humans and it wasn't easy for all team. Keith was already lost in tight bear-like embrace of McClain who became as big as other galras. Legs and tails of two paladins were intertwined so it was like there was single creature on the couch.

Red paladin stirred in his sleep muttering something but then just pulled Lance closer and fell silent again. Relaxing, Pidge stood for a couple of minutes just watching them. It was really sweet sight after all. But at one moment a sly smile appeared on her face. Pidge took the communicator out of her pocket and recorded a few seconds of video with sound of cource. Maybe they're friends but it's just perfect blackmail material. 

This two really needed their rest. Last weeks have been too tiring for all Voltron members, so Katie turned off the remaining light and walked out of the hall. And only stars from illuminator lit this peaceful picture.


End file.
